


Wolfstar's last night

by Padfoot_Lupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marriage Proposal, One Shot, POV Remus Lupin, Short One Shot, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoot_Lupin/pseuds/Padfoot_Lupin
Summary: Sirius' and Remus' last night together before Halloween 1981, which also happens to be their anniversary and Sirius has an important question to ask.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Wolfstar's last night

It felt like they had been up here for hours he really disliked everything about this.The speed, the cold but mainly the height. He'd always been scared of heights something the others always made fun of him for, it was hilarious to them that a werewolf could be scared of heights. He'd begged Sirius to just apparate to wherever he was taking him that night, he insisted on the motorcycle though. "How much longer?" he had to shout to Sirius so he could hear him over the wind even though he was sat right in front of him, "Not much longer moony," Sirius shouted back. 

It was the night before Halloween and Sirius was taking Remus to a surprise he'd set up, with the war going on it was the perfect time to get away plus it was there 5 year anniversary. They had left Lily and James' about twenty minutes ago after spending the whole day babysitting Harry for them. He felt the motorcycle slow down as Sirius started heading back down to the ground. 

They landed next to a beach were Sirius had set them up a date. There was a bonfire and blankets around it covered in rose petals, the blankets were held down with candles and there was a picnic basket next to it which Remus guessed contained there dinner. "So umm.. you like it?" Sirius said from next to him taking Remus' hand into his own. "Of course Pads, I love it and I love you ," he responded whilst placing a kiss on to the others boys forehead. "I love you too, Moons," replied Sirius as he sat down. 

-

They had just finished desert when Sirius shifted to sit on his knees he looked at Remus and spoke,"Moony, I just want to start with the fact that I love you and I have for a while, long before we even got together back in sixth year. I love the way you always know how to comfort me when I'm down, I love the way you always find it in your heart to forgive me when I might take a prank to far, I love it when you braid my hair even though there not always the neatest, I love the adorable face you make when you're curled up reading a book. I love every thing about you and if this war has taught me anything it's that I never want to have to live without you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He moved to take Remus' hand into his own whilst changing to be on one knee instead of the two, "So that's why I Sirius Orion Black ask you Remus John Lupin If you'd do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

He sat there, the happiest he could ever remember feeling, he quickly wrapped his arms around the other man whilst speaking down his ear, "Yes yes, of course,". He pulled back and looked at Sirius, they both had tears in there eyes and looked completely filled with love for the other. "I'd love to be your husband, Pads," he said gently as a tear fell down his cheek and his fiancé whipped it away. 

-

They'd spent the whole night discussing what they wanted there wedding to look like but mostly there future. They ended up deciding on getting a house near to Lily and James' in Godric's Hallow. They also agreed on getting a dog, Remus was quite hard to convince of this but Sirius insisted on wanted another dog around. They also both agreed they wanted to adopt a little girl. After a hour or two spent talking and daydreaming of spending the rest of there life waking up next to each other everyday and taking there little girl to the park with Harry, James and Lily they decided they should leave and got tell the Potter's the good news. 

-

About an hour later they were stood in there best friends kitchen, sipping champagne. "To my two best friends getting married," James cried as they all clinked there glasses together. After taking a sip Sirius leaned over to kiss Remus, "It'll be perfect," he whispered in his ear. "Of course it will. It will be peaceful after the fighting has stopped," he whispered back. "After we win the war, together" Sirius spoke this time to the room. "To winning the war together" Lily cried. Then they spent the rest of the night drinking and laughing with there friends completely unaware there lives will of been flipped upside down by this time tomorrow. 


End file.
